


The Brilliance of Alien Vodka

by Ten_Petals10 (Rachel_Lu)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Ten_Petals10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose get a touch sloshed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brilliance of Alien Vodka

They usually didn't drink.  They were usually very responsible adults, who did responsible adult things... Like... Like _not_ getting completely sloshed.

But Rose had pulled out that blueberry alien vodka and made those puppy dog eyes and suggested they watch a movie while they sipped on it, and well, he was a goner.  It wasn't intentional, he had hoped she would've bored of the taste after a cup of it.

And he hadn't meant to drink with her, but she told him she felt awkward drinking alone, and if there was one thing he didn't want to do, it was make Rose feel uncomfortable.  So he nodded and took the bottle from her, forgetting just how strong this particular vodka was.

Unfortunately, neither of them had tired of it and they were all of a sudden all over each other on the movie room couch.  Hands wandered with purpose and they hadn't kissed yet, but the Doctor was very much on top of Rose, very much kissing her neck as some forgotten movie played in the background.

***

Neither of them were really sure how it had happened, to be completely honest.  It had all been rather innocent, to start off with.  They'd put on some foreign film Rose couldn't understand, so the Doctor explained it to her with slurring words, on top of his accent making it completely impossible for her to understand.

She spilled a bit of the vodka and the carpet, and that was probably what did it.  She pouted slightly and took another sip of what was left in her cup, the Doctor staring at her, completely slack jawed.

"What?" Rose slurred, drawing her brows together.  "What are you staring at?"

"You," he said softly, reaching out to cup her face.  "You're really beautiful."

"You're just sayin' that cause you're drunk," Rose pouted, turning away from him.

Even with as drunk as he was, the Doctor could tell that she meant that, that she thought he didn't see her as beautiful when he was sober.  That would probably be because he never told her.  And he shielded how he felt about her, so she'd never see it in his eyes.  But maybe she needed to see it.  Maybe he needed to show her.

His alcohol flooded mind made that seem like a very good idea indeed.  He leaned forward and made to kiss her, but she backed up on the couch.

"Just cause you're drunk," she murmured again.  "Not cause you think-"

"No, it's cause I think," The Doctor stumbled a little and he fell on top of her, effectively placing himself so that she couldn't move.  She stared up into his face, looking flustered and confused and more than a little excited.  He lost his train of thought and couldn't quite remember what he was going to say, so they just stayed there, staring at each other.

"What do you think, Doctor?"  Rose asked quietly.

"I think..." The Doctor's breath ghosted over her face.  "I don't know exactly what I think, Rose, I just know that I look at you and I..." He paused, his muddled brain trying to formulate a coherent response to tell her exactly how he felt about her, but it just wasn't coming out right.  So he just made a non committal grunting sound.

Rose furrowed her brows in confusion.  "I dunno what that means."

"Me neither." he admitted, scrunching his own eyebrows.  Then he ducked his head and kissed her neck. 

And she found that she really didn't want him to stop kissing her neck, so she tugged at his hair and pulled him closer.  He moved down to her chest and bit her collarbone gently before peppering kisses all the way up to the other side of her neck, sucking on her pulse point gently. 

Not being able to take it any more, she wound her hands through his hair and wrenched him up to her face.  "Kiss me.  Now."  She whispered, her gaze boring into him as his mouth fell open at her boldness. 

"Rose," he whispered, "We are both very, very drunk."

"You didn't seem to mind when you were ravishing my neck," Rose shot back.  She tugged him so that he fell completely on top of her.  "Kiss me.  Now."

The Doctor, unable to deny his lovely girl anything, he ducked his head down and kissed her full on the mouth.  She wrapped her arms completely around his neck, pulling him as close as he could possibly get to her. 

He slid his arms around her back, relishing in her touch as she was basking in his, and neither of them could bear to pull away for a very, very long time.  He pulled away, a little voice in the back of his head telling him that she didn't have a respiratory bypass system.

"We're really drunk," the Doctor murmured as Rose craned her neck up to unknot the Doctor's tie and start returning the affections he'd given her neck earlier.

His eyes fell closed and the only indicator that he was drunk became the buzzing in the back of his head as Rose's hot breath brushed over his throat.  He moved his hands out from under her and ran them up and down her sides, pulling his eyes open. 

She pulled away and threw his tie over her shoulder.  "Kiss me again," she whispered, her voice trembling.

"As you wish," he murmured against her lips, wasting no time in getting his tongue in her mouth to get as close to her as he could.

There was no going back from this, they both knew.  They'd wake up and remember everything, as was the case with any alien vodka, and the Doctor knew that both were coherent enough to make their own decisions.  But this wasn't about being coherent enough.  It was about worshipping the girl beneath him, making her feel like she was the most important thing in the universe, because she was.

"Rose," he pulled away from her and stared down at her.  Sensing he had something important to say, she let her hands rest on his shoulders and she cocked her head at him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I think we both need to be sober for this," he said firmly.

He'd expected Rose to put up a fight, but instead she simply watched him with eyes hooded with love and exhaustion, then nodded.  "You're right," she said.

"I am?"

"Mm hm, you're right," Rose repeated, nodding.  "But stay here."  She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back down on top of her.

He rolled slightly to the side, pulling her up against him and cuddling into her.  The lights in the TARDIS dimmed and they both closed their eyes, reveling in each other's touch and breath moving over each other's skin.

"I can't wait to be sober," Rose whispered, drawing her knees up and tangling their legs together.

The Doctor chuckled and locked one hand up in her hair.  "Me either."  He kissed her temple.  "I love you."

She hummed and gave a small smile, her eyes still closed.  "I love you too."

They both started to drift off, and the Doctor thought for sure Rose had fallen asleep before she murmured "Wait.  What movie were we watching?"


End file.
